Yui Sakai
---- Yui Sakai is an Amity-born girl who decided to move to Erudite. This left her little sister, Kira Sakai, and her best friend Moka Hippon, all alone and confused in Amity wondering why she would of ever leave as they saw no signs on why she would join Erudite. She went against everything, her gut told her to stay in Amity, her Aptitude Test stated she would be best in Dauntless yet she choose Erudite for she loved learning but not only that a boy named Ame Tai Lute was there and Yui had been seeing him in secert in hope that one day they could be together in Erudite. Appearance Yui Sakai has short light brown hair, light red eyes and she is very pale. Yui wears a red and gold outfit that includes: Gloves and a coat with tails on it. On her top half of the coat, she has a gold emblem which is a cross. The cross symbols her friendship with Kira, which can also be found on her back and right beside it is a golden Erudite logo as well as a Golden Amity Logo on her left shoulder. She also has a plain black tank top underneath. As well as all this she has an armored breastplate and a skirt beneath the coat and thigh-high socks with gold rings, and cuffed boots laced with gold. Yui also wears red bangles in her hair to put it in two ponytails even though it is short The red is to show she is still part of Amity. The red bangles have ribbons that come out of it to make it have a bow effect. Yui can also be seen commonly sporting the ears and tail of a Cat, courtesy of her Cat Potion she made after Erudite Initiation. Yui has spare clothes of yellow that looks the same as her amity clothes. She has them in our Erudite dresser just in case of a 'fashion emergency' and if she needs to go to an Amity funeral even though she would have to hide who she really is. Personality and Traits Yui - as you can guess from any Amity person - is a bubbly peace maker! She has a bad habit of not letting anyone talk and take over with her chat. Even so, she is loved by lots of people. Unlike as her appearance tells you she is a big nerd and loves to work in the Erudite labs. She has a bad habit of at the end of a big sentence to say -nyan or -nya due to her Cat Potion making her half cat. She has been seen - mainly by her boyfriend - grooming and acting like a cat but this has mainly happened after she drank some peace serum she got off of her mother on Visiting Day! Even though she is cute and cuddly she can be fierce something that makes her confused as a Erudite-Born. Even so, she only get's angry when someone has hurt or bullied her boyfriend/friend/s. She also gets angry after Evelyn tried to make no Factions but even so she was stuck in prison with her boyfriend most of the time during the 'Outside World' being revealed. History Relationships Ame= Ame Tai Lute Ame Tai Lute is Yui's boyfriend. He is a Erudite-Born and doesn't transfer. During the Dauntless war he was used due to him being an "Erudite-who-knew-to-much" He then been told that if he moved from his prison they would make him go through the fear simulation then do all of his fears. He went through the fear simulation but Yui saved him before any damage could be done. Even so, the two are said to be perfect for each other since Ame is stiff and quiet while Yui is forever changing moods but always loud. Yui thinks highly of Ame and hopes they can someday marry! However, Yui is scared that some day he will break up with her or cheat on her because she knows he used to like other girls including Moka Hippon. Although Ame's feelings with Yui is strong he is sometimes can't help but fight with her. |-| Kira= Kira Sakai After the Dauntless War, Kira Sakai, Yui's little sister died due to being attack by a Dauntless. In a hurry and her love with her sister who only came to Erudite to make sure Yui was safe, Yui did an experiment and managed to get her alive, kind of. The only cost was that Kira was no longer human and now is a dragon spirit meaning, she wasn't really alive but since her spirit couldn't move on and Yui trapped it she is alive as a little blue dragon. Kira and Yui go everywhere together and plans to stay and help Yui survive the current mess the world is in. Afterward, Yui made a promise to let her spirit go free and let her go to wherever spirit leaves to be... |-| Moka= Moka Hippon Moka was a close friend of Yui who is Yui's only one true regret. Yui wishes so hard she could have stayed at Amity just for Moka but even so doesn't since she wouldn't have made a number of friends if she did. Even so, she worries about Moka every day and it haunts her knowing that Moka is out there without her. She has no clue that she is dead and suicide because of her. If she did know everyone thinks her happy spirit would be lost. Her family hides this from her for this very reason. Yui was the last person to speak to Moka and even at that Yui was in tears. There are small hints that Moka always had a small feeling that she loved Yui but knew that Yui was in love with someone else so tried to pretend to gossip about other guys. Moka's last words were about how much she will miss Yui. |-| Jill= Jill Flourish Jill is a friend of Yui's who transferred to Candor but even so Yui wasn't as close with Jill as she was with Moka. Yui thinks of Jill as a big sister however since Jill always treats her like a little sister. Yui, however, thinks of Jill as a 'perfect being' and wishes for her "long glossy orange hair" and her "glass-looking eyes". Yui also thinks as her as an "elegant friend who can do anything she wishes for." Jill loves Yui as a friend and loves to gossip with her however she can't stand to have her near her again the thought that she might never be able to see Yui ever again. She claimed to one of her friends in Candor that she had ' a strong friend who smiled at anything and everyone. Is brave like a Dauntless, clever like a Erudite and peaceful like a Amity but couldn't be plain if she tried to, she is my little cat...' The two were often seen hugging. |-| Jack= Jack Nōtarin Jack was a friend of Yui's as well but nothing like the girls. Even so after hearing Jack was going to move to Dauntless she started to worry about him. She was able to see Jack again and was in tears seeing him. During the Dauntless war Jack attacked Yui in a fit of rage and tears. He regrets this. This wasn't so he could avoid Jill it was because he was most worried about her since he knew Jill was strong enough to keep up a smile and fight back. Fears Yui's fears are only guessed as she has not been in the fear simulation as of yet # Fear of being lost (symbolic) - Shows how Yui doesn't want to be alone during her death or at all # Fear of her friends or family dying - She doesn't want them to die # TBA Trivia * Yui Sakai is based off the character Silica from the anime, Sword Art Online * Yui Sakai was originally own by Pichu * Yui Sakai was going to be in Dauntless at first but that changed. * Yui got her tattoos after hiding at Dauntless as her boss in Erudite told her to do. Category:Female Category:Redheadedpichu Category:Amity-Born Category:Amity History Category:Erudite History Category:Erudite-transfer Category:Erudite Category:Amity Category:Teenager Category:Alive Category:Cat Potion Category:Main Character Category:Cat Potion User